fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh Striker
|-|Pre-Zencho Comet= Summary Josh is a medium-tier Dragon Trigger with lots of abilities. Appearance Josh has brown hair and green eyes. He wears Iron Armor but doesn't wear a helmet. Personality Kind to friends, cold to enemies. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Joshua Striker Origin: Story Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Trigger Birthplace: Earth Weight: 121lbs Height: 5'10" Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Fighting, Gaming Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Tier: '''9-A Powers and Abilities: Pyromancy and Electromancy. Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Fogureza has a feat destroying a small house) Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Building Level Stamina: Can use powers continuously for a half hour straight Range: Tens of Meters Standard Equipment: Sword, Shield, Iron Armor, Bow & Arrow Intelligence: Genius (Strategy-wise, otherwise he's average.) Weaknesses: Water Magic, Dragon-Killing Weapons, Feats: ''' Killed a group of 100 Dark Soldiers on his own. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fogureza (it's hard to explain the attack but it looks just like this except completely red https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUkYEJcGhIo&feature=youtu.be&t=1616 credit to Camila Cuevas) Key: '''Human Form '''Note: A Trigger is a being that has a Human Form, Second Form (Cheetah, Griffon, Angel, etc.) and True Form, which combines the Human and Second form together. True Form is the most difficult form to achieve for a Trigger. Other Notable Victories: '''None '''Notable Losses: None Inconclusive Matches: None |-|Post-Zencho Comet= Summary Josh is a high-tier Dragon Trigger with lots of abilities. Appearance Josh has brown hair covering his Blue eye. He has a scar on his Blue eye he got during his first battle against the Dragon Trigger King. He wears Iron Armor but doesn't wear a helmet. Personality Kind to friends, cold to enemies. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Joshua Striker Origin: Roleplays Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Trigger Birthplace: Earth Weight: 121lbs Height: 6'0" Eye Color: Green left eye, Blue right eye Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Fighting, Gaming Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Team Strike Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C | 7-B '' | '''5-B' Powers and Abilities: Pyromancy, Electromancy and Magic. | Flight, Fire Breath, Magma Control, Fire Claws Attack Potency: Building Level, likely Block Level (Due to the fact his Fogureza attack can destroy a large building, and he has an outlier feat of destroying an entire block when enraged) | City Level (As a Dragon, he can just ram into a city and turn it to rubble) '' | '''Moon Level (Blew up the moon with a Revenge Fogureza)' Speed: Subsonic+ | Subsonic '' | '''Hypersonic' Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Class T | '''Class Z' Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Mountain Class '' | '''Moon Class' Durability: Large Building Level | Small Country Level '' | '''Moon Level' Stamina: Can use powers continuously for an hour straight | Can use powers continuously for five hours before reverting to Human '' | '''Can use powers for a week on end' Range: Tens of Meters | Hundreds of Kilometers '' | '''Thousands of Kilometers' Standard Equipment: Sword, Shield, Iron Armor, Bow & Arrow Intelligence: Genius (Strategy-wise, otherwise he's average.) Weaknesses: Water Magic and Dragon-Killing Weapons Feats: '''Destroyed a mountain the size of a large building in base form. Overpowered Yami in Revenger Form. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragon Form (Utilizing his Trigger powers, he can transform into a red Dragon), Revenger Form (Obtained after the death of his best friend; Arcanum. He wears Arcanum's Mask and wields Arcanum's sword in this form.), Fogureza (it's hard to explain the attack but it looks just like this except completely red https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUkYEJcGhIo&feature=youtu.be&t=1616 credit to Camila Cuevas) Key: 'Human Form | ''Dragon Form | '''Revenger Form Note: A Trigger is a being that has a Human Form, Second Form (Cheetah, Griffon, Angel, etc.) and True Form, which combines the Human and Second form together. True Form is the most difficult form to achieve for a Trigger. Other Notable Victories: '''None '''Notable Losses: None Inconclusive Matches: None |-|Post-Yami= Summary Josh is a top-tier Dragon Trigger with lots of abilities. Appearance Josh has brown hair covering his Blue eye. He has a scar on his Blue eye he got during his first battle against the Dragon Trigger King. He wears Iron Armor but doesn't wear a helmet. Personality Kind to friends, cold to enemies. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Joshua Striker Origin: Story Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Trigger Birthplace: Earth Weight: 121lbs Height: 6'0" Eye Color: Green left eye, Blue right eye Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Fighting, Gaming Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Team Strike Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A | 7-A '' | '''5-A' Powers and Abilities: Pyromancy, Electromancy and Magic. | Flight, Fire Breath, Magma Control, Fire Claws | Attack Potency: City Level (Blew up a city with a Fogureza) | Mountain Level (Blew up a large mountain with a fireball) | Large Planet Level (Destroyed a large planet with concentrated fire breath at full power in True Form) '''Speed: Subsonic+ | Subsonic '' | '''Hypersonic+' Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class E | '''Class Y' Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Mountain Class '' | '''Large Planet Class' Durability: Large Building Level | Small Country Level '' | '''Large Planet Level' Stamina: Can use powers continuously for an hour straight | Can use powers continuously for five hours before reverting to Human '' | '''Can use powers for a month on end' Range: Tens of Meters | Hundreds of Kilometers '' | '''Planetary' Standard Equipment: Sword, Shield, Iron Armor, Bow & Arrow Intelligence: Genius (Strategy-wise, otherwise he's average.) Weaknesses: Water Magic and Dragon-Killing Weapons Feats: '''Destroyed a town with a Fogureza in base form. Outflew DKT in True Form. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragon Form (Utilizing his Trigger powers, he can transform into a red Dragon), Ture Form (Human Form + Dragon Form x 10 = True Form), Fogureza (it's hard to explain the attack but it looks just like this except completely red https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUkYEJcGhIo&feature=youtu.be&t=1616 credit to Camila Cuevas) Key: 'Human Form | ''Dragon Form | '''True Form Note: A Trigger is a being that has a Human Form, Second Form (Cheetah, Griffon, Angel, etc.) and True Form, which combines the Human and Second form together. True Form is the most difficult form to achieve for a Trigger. Other Notable Victories: '''None '''Notable Losses: None Inconclusive Matches: None |-|Pre-Axel= WIP |-|Post-Axel= WIP Category:Sword Users Category:Pyromancer Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Shield Users Category:Bow Users Category:Magma Users Category:Flight Users Category:Characters with Sprites